


Mikael Raised

by Phandancee74



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hero Complex, Not Elena friendly, Vampire Hunter!Caroline, Vampire Hunter!Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Bonnie’s Mom mentioned in a Season 3 episode of TVD that Mikael was looking for Elena when she was little and she abandoned Bonnie to imprison him. This is the story of what could have happened if the Gilberts were convinced Mikael was on their side.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert & Mikael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Mikael Raised

Mikael showed up in Mystic Falls a few days after Elena Gilbert turned three. He’d found the next doppelganger through his witch connections and their conversations with Esther. Initially he planned to kill the small girl on the spot. Then he decided that making Klaus wait another 500 years to free himself from his curse wouldn't be enough of a victory, it would be such sweeter vengeance if the person the boy thought would unleash his greatest power turned into his demise. 

Mikael contacted the Gilberts through Bill Forbes, a fellow vampire hunter. Bill, on Mikael’s behalf, talked the Gilberts into letting Mikael train their daughter so that she could survive Klaus. He described massacres of whole villages, and the destruction that followed the escape of the last doppelganger, Katerina Petrova. The Gilbert family had a long history with vampires and knowing that their adoptive daughter had such a potentially dark future ahead of her made them agree despite the warnings they received from the Bennet family that Mikael presented an equal threat. It caused a falling out between the Bennets and the Gilberts but as the witches would make no promises that they could protect Elena alone, there was nothing else to be done. Miranda Gilbert was pregnant with their second child and Bill praised their decision, promising this sacrifice was not only for Elena’s future but this child’s too and every child in their town.

Mikael trained Elena and brought her to visit her parents every few months. The Gilberts worried that their young daughter was getting too militant and had lost sight of their family and their world. They talked about trying to take her away from Mikael, but Elena gave their plans away and Bill swooped in again to smooth everything over. He suggested his own daughter, Caroline, join Elena. If Elena had company her own age perhaps she could be a little kid sometimes he offered. Bill knew that Mikael’s success would be the beginning of the end for vampires and would sacrifice almost anything for that. It was a doubly beneficial plan because it would get Caroline trained and away from his compassionate wife. He’d started to worry about Caroline’s compassion towards monsters and how little time he could direct towards her with his own frequent hunting trips. Once, on a visit home, Bill told Caroline that on the full moon werewolves roamed Mystic Falls and she asked if she could pet them. He told her that the wolves would rip her apart and she said they probably just needed puppy training classes. Innocence was cute, but Bill worried Liz was too friendly with the other town figures. The Lockwood family may be allies but they still weren’t human and Liz and Caroline need to understand that. Forbes were enemies of the supernatural world, Mikael would sort his daughter out.

Mikael was not terribly interested in taking on another human child but he understood that the Gilberts could cause problems if they tried hard enough by rekindling their friendship with the Bennets. Bill was also someone he desired to keep on his side, for now, so he did as requested and took in the other girl. He trained her, and though she took to everything physical he taught faster than Elena, Caroline didn’t accept his every word that vampires were demon scum and he couldn’t help but fawn over his main charge who valued everything as less than her own safety and that of her family. Elena was the one that must survive, Elena was important.

Whenever Caroline did something Mikael didn’t approve of he compelled her as punishment and correction. She tried to correct herself constantly so that no mistake ever happened twice but there seemed to be a never ending list of possible mistakes for her to make. Caroline worked to learn how to close her mind to compulsion as she knew her father could. It took her until the age of thirteen to perfect it but by then she’d already lost so much of herself and her control to Mikael and tried so hard to gain his respect. Elena had it. She’d had it since they met. Somehow that same feat had been impossible for Caroline. 

At the age of fourteen the girls were reintroduced to Mystic Falls. Mikael needed them to blend for a while before he could start planting seeds of Elena’s existence into the supernatural world. He didn’t need to give Niklaus any reason to be more suspicious than he usually is. Elena had been told to fit in and stay active in her training. Caroline was told the same with the added note that she must protect Elena at all costs. Although the compulsion to take a bullet for Elena no longer worked on her, the knowledge that she herself was worth nowhere near as much to anyone as Elena was enough that she knew she would take the bullet anyway. 

By the time Caroline returned to live in Mystic Falls her parents' marriage had ended and the father that she had left home to please had left home to please himself. Her mother could never seem to decide if she was happy to have her daughter back, or upset that it wasn’t the sunshine girl who’d left her. They worked to rebuild their relationship, but with Liz’s devotion to the town and Caroline’s to Elena it was clear they could never be the most important thing in each other’s lives. Elena’s parents accepted her back with open arms and her brother, though a little unsure, was happy to meet the sister who’d been talked of as the savior of the family. 

Caroline threw herself into taking control of everything in high school to make up for the control she had lacked over her own life since the age of six. She was hyper organized and convinced Elena to join all of the clubs she ran. Elena did, because eight years with Caroline as her bodyguard, confidante, and sister in action had made them codependent. They allowed Bonnie to join their group because even though she didn’t know it yet, she was a witch and would be invaluable. All Bonnie knew was that her two friends from preschool went away to a boarding school that her parents disapproved of and now they were back and were a little lonely and different, it wasn’t in her to turn away their friendship. 

Elena and Caroline desperately needed that friendship when Elena lost her parents a little over a year after they returned to town. Elena because part of her fairytale role as protector and savior of the Gilbert line died with her parents, and Caroline because Elena should have been able to get out of that car without help from a mysterious vampire. Caroline couldn’t explain why Elena’s near death experience drove her crazy to Bonnie, but Bonnie supported her through her frustration and seemed to accept that Caroline and Elena’s friendship was too close for normal reactions at times. 

When Stefan Salvatore arrived at Mystic Falls and joined their high school class, Caroline reported it to Mikael. The Salvatore brothers were among the small group of vampires that Mikael knew of but had yet to kill, as he prioritized slaughtering his wife’s bastard and his cohort. When Damon followed his younger brother to town and began to flaunt his presence with barely concealed murders Caroline was told to find a way into their lives so that she could check on any possible connections to Niklaus. Protect Elena at all costs had apparently grown to include spy banging rapists and letting a vampire drain her for information. She didn’t know if Mikael would expect her to allow Damon to kill her if it fit their plan or if she would be allowed to stake the scum who attempted to manipulate her into his bed, thankfully it never got far enough for her to find out. 

Caroline tried not to laugh at Damon for thinking he is sooo evil. He was vile and every bad thing that Caroline had ever heard a vampire described as but he was nowhere near the evil she’d lived with for so long. Caroline knew evil. While living on the road during their training Mikael frequently brought vampires back to kill in front of her and Elena and smiled as the creatures begged for their lives and those of their friends. When the girls turned 11 Mikael started bringing vampires back weakened for the girls to kill themselves. Caroline remembers her first solo kill at age 12 and how Mikael had only seen failure because the vampire managed to dodge her first attempt at staking them. She’d looked too long at that human face in pain, dripping vervain and blood from their eyes, and her aim had been untrue. Elena hadn’t killed her first vamp solo until she was almost fourteen, but Caroline never said anything about it, knowing Mikael had given her the task before he thought she was ready, something he would never do to Elena Gilbert. Elena was special and important, she had a lot more on her plate than Caroline did, and more crucial in Mikael’s mind, when the time did come, Elena hadn’t flinched.  
_________________________________________________________________________

After Stefan “freed” Caroline from her compulsion she was able to get back to her life somewhat; she was still on 24 hour Elena Watch but at least she didn’t have to deal with that idiot, Damon. Elena Watch got more difficult with Stefan and Damon hanging around at all moments, as Caroline was instructed to not kill them yet. Watching Elena get dangerously close to death so many times did nothing for Caroline’s nerves. She reported back to Mikael every day, in a variety of ways to keep suspicion off of her, and always feared the day when she would have to tell him that his precious golden child had worked her way into an early grave and all his plans were ruined. Not only was Elena the only person who could understand Caroline’s life but if she died, Caroline would not have long to live.

Alaric Saltzman became another complication. He was a vampire hunter as well, she recognized the signs at once but a hunter clearly not as well trained as Caroline or Elena. The ring on his finger was handy though, maybe if Bonnie stayed friends with Caroline after she found out she’d been used she would make one for Caroline. It would certainly have come in handy when she got in a car crash due to Tyler Lockwood, stupid werewolf boy.

Mikael had known from some of his sources that Katherine was never in the tomb but Caroline had to pretend she didn’t know that around the Salvatores and Elena had never wanted to hear about her doppel selves. When Katherine finally came to town and confirmed Elena’s existence she turned Caroline to send a message. Caroline awoke alone in the hospital and hungry, intensely so, but even in transition she was aware that if she revealed herself to be a vicious killer, Mikael and her father would have no reason to keep her alive. 

She took a moment to consider her failure as an opportunity. As a vampire she could outrun Mikael for a few years, if she didn’t make too many waves, and she knew how to avoid doing that having tracked young vampires for years. Or, if she was ready to give up on life she could just go outside and wait. She rejected both paths, Caroline Forbes was many things, including an accomplished assassin, but a quitter she was not. There had been no vampire blood in her veins before the car crash, so it must have been a Salvatore who healed her, at Elena’s request. If Elena needed her, Caroline would stay for however long she had left.

She took the necessary time to calm her mind and found her way into a room with blood bags. Caroline knew that failing to report her change to Mikael would result in a death as quick as going on a newbie rampage through Mystic Falls so after she fed she found her way to a phone and called him. While Mikael was furious that she would allow someone to kill her with vampire blood in her system he calmed down when she said it must have been Elena who had her healed and therefore Elena might still need her. Anything that Elena needed, was always to be provided. Mikael reminded Caroline that once Klaus was killed his entire bloodline ended with him, which could very well include her. If she didn’t die when Klaus did, Mikael let Caroline fill in the blanks, after all what use could Elena have for her once they were victorious? Elena knew all vampires were monsters. For now Caroline was still useful and Mikael instructed her to reveal herself as a vampire by going after Damon. 

Caroline took a little too much pleasure in the fight, it was obvious to her and to Elena that Caroline would have won and Damon would be dead if Stefan hadn’t stepped in to “teach” her how to control her monster. Caroline did not roll her eyes, a rather impressive show of restraint, and instead watched Elena to see how the most important person in her life was handling her change. Elena masked her disgust with pity and told them Caroline would control herself, the Salvatores bought her compassion but Caroline did not. Her stomach wrenched, knowing Mikael was right and that Elena was waiting for her to outlive her usefulness.

Caroline was once again sent in as a double agent, this time spying for her sire, Katherine. Mikael instructed Caroline to do this without Elena’s knowledge, knowing his charge’s one blind spot was her own doppelgangers. Caroline spilled Elena’s romantic secrets and Katherine demanded Elena and Stefan break up. Elena originally began her relationship with Stefan as a way to keep him close but she had fallen in love with him, seeing humanity in him that she refused to look for in Caroline. Elena’s sincere interest was something that she begged Caroline to keep from Mikael, and Caroline did knowing it would make no difference as Mikael would never kill or protect someone based on her word, any pleas for the ripper’s life would have to come from Saint Elena’s lips themselves. Elena was forced to fake a split from Stefan after Caroline’s “betrayal” and was heartbroken, she allowed Caroline back into her good graces for a few days so she had someone to vent to. Bonnie was still staunchly anti-vampire, even Stefan despite Elena vouching for his good intentions.

Although Katherine was part of the plan, a way to communicate Elena’s presence to Klaus without him getting suspicious, Elena talked the Salvatore brothers into trying to kill her so that she wouldn’t get in the way of their epic love. When Damon and Stefan’s overly elaborate plan to kill Katherine failed as expected, Caroline worked very hard not to slam her head into the nearest wall repeatedly. She’d taken to counting how many times a day she could have killed each brother with only what she had on hand. It’s a lot. The Salvatores are fools. Elena was kidnapped shortly after their failure and Caroline stopped patting herself on the back to follow her captors carefully. After hearing Elijah’s name mentioned the baby vamp contacted Mikael, who wanted to wait to see what his son had planned before he made any moves and instructed Caroline not to let his son know that she and Elena were aware of anything about the curse beyond what the Salvatores know or divulge their connection with him in any way.

Elena and Mikael hadn’t had direct contact in months, allowing too many chances for Elena to make her own plans and Caroline to suffer. Elena made and then broke a deal with Elijah and then, on Mikael’s instructions passed along by Caroline, made one again, the terms similar to those Mikael had made with her parents years ago missing only one little life or death detail that Mikael had deemed too risky to pass along. As the full moon grew close Caroline helped Tyler handle his baby werewolf state. She knew what his purpose was in the upcoming ritual, and since he’d grown to be less of an ass once he was turned she regretted that she couldn’t tell him how short both of their lives would be. When Caroline and Tyler were kidnapped and presented to Klaus, he came by in Alaric’s body to check on them. He noticed that Caroline was resigned, not scared. 

“Already done with life then, sweetheart?” He asked jokingly, leaning down close to the sacrifices. “Happy to be of service.”

“If it wasn’t you, it would be Mikael.” She blurted out, without much of an expression on her face.

“Who’s Mikael?” Tyler asked and Klaus turned back to look at her, suddenly on edge. “Yes, do tell, love.” Klaus urged.

Caroline considered lying, Tyler was unlikely to remember her father’s name and she could admit that her father was a vampire hunter who would kill her if he found out about her transitioning but part of her realized Klaus was the only person who stood a chance at taking down her nightmare. If he killed Mikael, she could live. Caroline already knew that Elena would survive this ritual, it had been in the plan since her parents agreed to give her up. One of them was originally supposed to die in her stead but as long as Jeremy and John were out there it didn’t really matter who died for her, just that she survived. Caroline had no reason to lie at this point, if Klaus used her as his sacrifice she would die and if Mikael killed Klaus she would die too sooner rather than later. 

“Strange you wouldn’t remember your dear old dad.” Caroline said with a mean smile. “Though I guess it’s been a minute.”

“A thousand years.” Klaus corrected coolly. “But what do _you_ know of him?”

“He hates long walks on the beach and has been training me to kill vampires since I left kindergarten.” 

Tyler looked at Caroline like she’d grown a second head and Klaus looked back at his witch, Greta. “Release this one, I think we have quite a lot to discuss. Find me a backup vampire, just in case.”

“Why not grab Damon Salvator?.” Caroline suggested, as she grew more invested in her spur of the moment plan. “Only the good die young.”

Klaus allowed a small laugh as Caroline was released and moved to stand in front of her. “You will come back with me to my base of operations and you will not attempt to escape or make it obvious you are coming under any threat.”

Caroline sighed. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this but I can’t be compelled. I guess it’s honesty day.”

Klaus’ eyes widened. “That is a handy skill, love. How did you come by it?”

“Years of your father’s lessons. He can be a real prick.”

“You’ll tell me all about it when we get back to my apartment. Even if you can’t be compelled, threatening a loved one always does wonders.”

Caroline decided it would be too sad to admit that she didn’t really have many of those, just Elena, Bonnie, and her mother at the moment, none of whom were pleased with the supernatural turn her life had taken. She was going with him by choice anyway, the first real choice she’d made in years. “Okay, let’s get moving.”

When they reached their destination Klaus decided to offer his guest something to drink. 

“Nice stuff.” Caroline commented as she took a sniff.

“It pays to be on my side.” Klaus told her.

“No need to bribe me. I already did the scenarios in my head, Niklaus, this one is my highest likelihood of making it through the week alive.”

Klaus growled. “Don’t call me that.”

Caroline didn’t physically react to the growl, replying apologetically instead. “Sorry about that, it’s the nicest thing Mikael calls you, as you can imagine. I didn’t think you’d like it if I referred to you as ‘boy’”.

Klaus looked at her for a moment, intrigued by her lack of fear, her consideration for him born of self interest and respect instead. “You can call me Klaus, any names my father had for me will be better left unsaid.”

Caroline nodded and the silence grew for a moment before she spoke. “Should I start then or do you just want to ask questions.”

“I take it my father is planning something for the ritual.” Klaus suggested. “Begin there.”

Caroline told Klaus that both Elijah and Mikael were planning to kill him during his transition. 

“They’re working together?” Klaus howled in anger. “My own brother, how dare he!”

“To be fair he doesn’t know that Mikael is part of the plan.” Caroline replied.

“No?”

“Your father doesn’t believe he can trust him.” 

“But he believes he can trust you?” Klaus asked in heavy disbelief. Klaus had been running long enough to know his father's allies could rarely be bought off or convinced to change sides. If Mikael truly trusted this baby vampire, it would be best to kill her now.

“To a point.” Caroline answered. “When I was human, I think he trusted me. Now, he and I both know I have a fast approaching expiration date. If I tried to run he’d kill me. If you use another vampire in your ritual and he kills you in the process I might be part of your sire line and die and he has one fewer vamp to destroy.”

“What could you possibly get out of working with him? Why not risk running? Don’t you want to live?”

“I’ve haven’t had the chance to live in so long. Your father and his mission have been the focus of my life for the last decade, I might have had a life post-ritual if I hadn’t messed up and been turned.”

“What is the plan?”

“As you complete the ritual, Mikael, or rather Elijah now, steps in to kill you while you are vulnerable. If they fail in the moment, Elena takes you out afterwards with the white oak stake she has hidden on her person.”

“That will be an impressive feat considering she’ll be dead.” Klaus joked. 

“If she were going to stay dead it would.”

“My father wants to turn his puppet into a vampire?” He asked, surprised. “I mean it wouldn’t be the first time he’s turned someone he raised into a weapon.”

“No. There’s a spell that will pass her death onto a close family member instead. Elena has to stay pure.” Caroline told him. 

“If that’s the case then I really don’t think anyone should fight me over this silly ritual, I’ve gone to a lot of effort to make this happen.” Klaus appeared put out.

“That’s what you think. I had to be a sex toy for a few weeks for this. I died because of this plan. I was taken from my parents at age six for this. I’m so sorry you aren’t actually as evil as you intended to be in this.” Caroline lashed out. “As far as your effort, we’ve been dropping bread crumbs for the last year, nothing that’s happening now is according to your effort.”

Klaus regarded her with a look that was hard to read. “Sounds like a tough life, love. No wonder you were ready for it to end.”

“But I’m not.” Caroline reminded him. “I could have just played my part and sat there waiting to be sacrificed.” 

“Instead you chose to ruin everything on the off chance I’d spare you.” Klaus agreed. “So you do value your life.”

“I chose to stay alive to protect Elena, but I want more than that now, if it’s possible.” She said. “If I have to go out, I want to go out on my own terms. Otherwise I’d like to get back to running Mystic Falls and killing idiots.”

Klaus laughed. “I think we can arrange that, though I’d like to discuss loftier goals for your future later. Any other requests?”

“Oh, yeah. Could you get another werewolf too?”

“Are you involved with the boy in the cellar?” Klaus’ eyes narrowed. “You didn’t seem too perturbed when we left.”

“Nothing like that.” Caroline replied. “But I was turned to be your sacrifice and his hand was forced for him to activate his werewolf genes for the same end. Katerina Petrova is such a bitch.”

Klaus smiled a feral grin. “Katerina dear, would you please take off your daylight ring and put your hand into the sunlight every minute for the next hour?”

As Katherine’s screams filled the air Klaus was pleased to see Caroline didn’t react negatively. 

“By the way, Damon snuck her some vervain the other day. I’m not sure if she’s taken it yet or saving it up for tomorrow but she might only be pretending to follow your instructions.”

Klaus snarled and sped into the other room, returning with Katherine in hand. He bit her neck to check for vervain and grimaced when he tasted it. Speeding back into the other room he broke her neck and tied her with ropes soaked in vervain. It was with a jaunty walk that he returned and Caroline knew Katherine’s punishment had just gotten one tiny bit more horrifying, which delighted her more than it maybe should have.

“Thanks for the information, love. You are the best informant I’ve ever had. Aren’t you worried about what will happen to your friends when I survive this?”

Caroline shrugged. “Elena will survive, if you could leave her and my mom out of anything you’re planning that’s enough. Bonnie too, but maybe I’m getting greedy.”

“Killing a Bennet witch is not usually advisable. You didn’t mention sparing you but that’s part of the deal too, I imagine.”

“If it isn’t too much effort.”

“Not with how helpful you’ve been.” Klaus told her. “One of my father’s minions offering to betray him, and at such a delightful time too! I’m feeling very positively towards you. You’re the only reason I’ll let the Doppelganger live when it would be so much fun to kill her twice. I’ve never really gotten along with my parents favorite children, after all.”

Caroline tried not to react to that but it was ingrained. Her posture shifted to an attack position and it was a conscious effort not to reach for the various weapons she had in her hair and strapped to her legs. The threat to Elena ringing in her head as she tried to remain still.

Klaus put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. “I said I’ll let her live. I can see based on your reaction just now that boy truly isn’t important to you, which is good because I might have plans for him later, and I certainly have some for you. I do have a backup sacrifice or two, but are there any werewolves that you’d prefer?” He remembered her words about Damon Salvatore. “You’ve already selected the Vampire replacement.”

Caroline smiled, an actual smile, the first Klaus had seen from her. “You’ll really kill him? That’s so great. Not just for me, but Elena was actually starting to like him and she has zero preservation skills sometimes, I swear you’d think we weren’t raised by a paranoid homicidal xenophobe.”

“Do you ever make decisions that aren’t controlled by the Doppelganger?” Klaus asked, noticing an annoying pattern. Her lack of loyalty to his father was refreshing but he wanted it for himself not for this pathetic doppelganger/hunter.

“Not since my dad offered me to your dad as a playmate for his lonely golden girl. But, as you’re asking, take Jules as your sacrifice, she’s a werewolf that’s wronged me and only me.”

“How selfish.” Klaus teased her with a small smirk growing on his face. “I know of her, it can be done.”

Caroline smiled again. “You’re quite a bit more pleasant than your father led me to believe.”

“And you are the most helpful obstacle he’s ever put in my path.” The look Klaus was giving Caroline was flirtatious, a little odd to see on her history teacher but she was interested nonetheless. She’d never been able to flirt with the people she wanted to. Mikael told her who to get close to for Elena’s sake or Elena told her who she’d look cute with and Caroline acted accordingly. Now, Caroline recognized Klaus’ interest in her and her own in him, and decided for once she’d make a romantic choice for herself. 

She moved her head slowly towards his, making her intentions clear, it wouldn’t do to have her head ripped off now that she had a tiny chance at immortal life after going full traitor. “Can I kiss you?” She asked. 

Klaus sighed and frowned. “I’ll be happy to oblige you later, love. Perhaps when I’m back in my proper body. I’m afraid it would muddy our relationship at the moment. Should all of your intel prove correct, and I think it will, I’m sure we can get back to this in a day or two. You’ve really been too helpful.”

Caroline pulled away and nodded. “I see. I suppose my coming here and revealing your father could be seen as a plot. Put me in the other room with Katerina and I’ll see you once it’s done.” She looked straight at him as his hands came up to break her neck and Klaus thought he’d never seen anyone so determined and hopeful while having their life snuffed out, even temporarily. If she had truly changed sides and desired a life of her own, he would be only too happy to assist her in ridding the world of Mikael, for now he just needed to visit with his brother and correct some assumptions Elijah had so they could be back on the same page and work together to reunite their siblings after Mikael fell.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have for this story, if anyone feels like they know where they want this to go I'm happy to have them take the idea and run with it.


End file.
